clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Island (location)
:This article is about the island of Club Penguin. Not to be confused with the game of the same name. Club Penguin Island was the area where the whole game of Club Penguin took place. The island was surrounded by two oceans, Clam Waters and Soda Seas. Penguins were the main species of the island, along with puffles, fish, crabs and other animals. They built streets, igloos, buildings, and other structures. History Ancient Times The ancient history of Club Penguin Island was mentioned/seen in some parties, such as Prehistoric Party 2013, 2014 and 2016, Medieval Party 2013 and at the Museum during the Muppets World Tour. Prehistoric Period During prehistoric times, 72.1 million years ago, Dinosaurs, such as Tyrannosaurus, Raptor, Stegosaurus, Triceratops, and Pteranodon (Actually not a dinosaur, but a pterosaur) inhabited the island, and it was covered in dense jungle, dinosaur fossils, and dirt, with no snow. There was also a very large volcano that shot out lava. This information was discovered during the Prehistoric Party 2013. The buildings looked very different, such as the ones in the Town Center (see the picture at the right). All of the buildings were made with rock. Cave penguins also lived on the island. Apparently, there was a restaurant on the island called Yum Yum resembling, and also in the same space as, today's coffee shop. The following year another building, this time similar to the modern day Clothes Shop, was built. , bearing similarities to the present-day Town]] Medieval Period In May 2012, Club Penguin Times stated that the island in medieval times was divided into 5 kingdoms (one of them existed in the sky). The penguins lived peacefully until a dragon rose and cursed the kingdoms and then declared himself the king. The penguins later defeated the dragon and united into one nation. That dragon was Scorn the Dragon King, meaning that he is a big part of island history. Present Day & Expansion After those events in the Mesozoic and Medieval Ages, Club Penguin Island was not very populated. In August 2005, many buildings were built, to replace ones built in prehistoric and medieval times. The island became far more populated, and there was a Beta Test Party. Since then, the island has grown and changed in many ways, mostly in the form of new rooms, and rooms changing due to The Journey starting in November 2012. In 2005, when Club Penguin began Beta Testing on August 22, the island was very small. Only the Town, Coffee Shop, Book Room, Night Club, Gift Shop, Ice Rink, Dock, Ski Village, HQ, and the Dojo were accessible. On September 12, the Snow Forts were added. The Dance Lounge was later added on the day of the Beta Test Party, September 21. On November 3, the Sport Shop opened in the Ski Village, and the Mountain opened 15 days later after the release of new Sled Racing runs. At the beginning of the Christmas Party 2005 on December 22, the Ski Lodge opened in the Ski Village next to the Sport Shop. By the end of 2005, a total of 15 rooms were accessible on the island. designers.]] In 2006, Club Penguin expanded dramatically and nearly doubled in size. On February 24, the Plaza and Pizza Parlor were opened for members and then later to non-members 3 days later. On March 17, the Pet Shop opened in the Plaza and puffles became ready for adoption. On March 29, the Iceberg was discovered and the HQ was expanded. On April 27, after the release of Find Four, the Lodge Attic opened above the Ski Lodge. A month later on May 26, penguins began excavating the underground and the Boiler Room, Cave, Mine, and the Mine Shack opened to members; then to non-members 3 days later. On June 16, the Beach opened to the left of the Dock to celebrate the start of the Summer Party. In September, after having a fund-raiser and finding a light bulb, the Lighthouse and Beacon opened at the Beach on the 22nd. By the end of 2006, a total of 27 rooms were accessible on the island. In 2007, 3 new rooms were added to Club Penguin. In May, a couple of lost penguins discovered an uninhabited beach. After penguins found the lost map, the Forest and Cove opened to the right of the Plaza on May 18 & 25 respectively. On August 31, the Sport Shop was given a makeover to make it more sporty. In November, the tables in the Plaza were removed and the Stage opened in between the Pet Shop and Pizza Parlor on the 16th of that month. By the end of 2007, a total of 30 rooms were accessible on the island. In 2008, 3 new rooms opened on the island. On November 3, after lightning hit the Dojo, it revealed the Dojo exterior and penguins helped to dig it out. 11 days later, Sensei revealed himself and opened the Dojo Courtyard. The Ninja Hideout was added on the 17th in conjunction with Card-Jitsu. Then a filing cabinet that led to the Command Room was added in the HQ after the debut of the EPF on the 25th. By the end of 2008, there was a total of 33 rooms. In 2009, 2 new rooms were added. On April 1, during the April Fools' Party 2009, the Box Dimension was opened. Penguins have to access it with the aid of a Portal Box. In September, the volcano began to erupt smoke. After the volcano died down two months later, construction began in the volcano and in the Ninja Hideout. After it finished, the Fire Dojo opened to members on November 24. By the end of 2009, there was a total of 35 rooms. 2010 was a mixed year for Club Penguin. 8 new rooms were added, and 3 rooms were lost. On January 22, after the Cave Expedition, the Cave Mine and Hidden Lake opened in the Mine and March 15, the Underwater Room opened to members. On April 22, to celebrate Earth Day, penguins added a community garden to the Mine Shack, and the Recycling Plant was opened. May was a big month for Club Penguin. Herbert destroyed the HQ, Sport Shop, and Command Room with a popcorn bomb. After the accident and the popcorn were cleaned up, these rooms were closed and removed permanently on May 25. The Stadium was also renovated, where it would host soccer during the summer months and ice hockey during the winter months according to the season in the Northern Hemisphere. Construction then began in the Ski Village and the Everyday Phoning Facility opened 2 days later where the Sport Shop was located. The EPF Command Room was also released on that day but it was still under construction. Construction completed on June 10 and VR Room opened below the Everyday Phoning Facility. On the evening of October 28, a great storm hit Club Penguin and it lasted longer than other storms, even after the Halloween Party 2010 ended. It then started to rain from November 10–15. After that, Sensei began construction in the waterfall. After the storm, the Water Dojo opened to members on the 16th. By the end of 2010, a total of 40 rooms were accessible on the island. In 2011, there were no new rooms; however, 2 rooms were renovated. On March 8, the Pet Shop got a new look. Then on March 22, the Dance Lounge was renovated to look more like an arcade. Both rooms were renovated so that they could have a more "modern" look. In 2012, once again there were no new rooms, however, many rooms were given serious renovation and 1 room was lost. On July 4, during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 the Book Room was changed and served as the office of the Club Penguin Times. Then on August 30, to celebrate the release of Smoothie Smash, the Coffee Shop was given a major makeover to look like a more modern coffee shop. On November 1, as a part of The Journey, the Pizza Parlor, Clothes Shop, and Dance Club were given new, modern looks. Then came the darkest time of Club Penguin. During Operation: Blackout on November 15, Herbert destroyed the Everyday Phoning Facility leaving it in rubble and completely destroyed the VR Room and it was closed permanently. On December 6, after Herbert P. Bear's defeat, the Town, Dock, Ski Village, Beach, Snow Forts, and the Plaza were given new updated looks. By the end of 2012, 39 rooms were accessible on the Club Penguin island. In 2013, 6 rooms were added and 2 rooms were lost. At the start of the Puffle Party 2013 on March 21, the Puffle Hotel, made up of the Lobby, Spa, and Roof, opened in the Plaza, allowing penguins to pamper and play with their furry puffle friends. The Cloud Forest also opened to adopt the newly discovered Rainbow Puffle. On May 23, the Ninja Hideout was removed and the Dojo and Dojo Courtyard received log-in screen.]] renovations. The Snow Dojo was also opened for players to start training to become Snow Ninjas. Then on July 11, the Club Penguin University was opened at the Mine Shack. The Recycling Plant was removed and the Mine Shack was renovated to hold it. In September after the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam ended, the Cove was given a new design. And, then on November 14, 2013, the Mine and Cave Mine were given new looks. By the end of 2013, 43 rooms were accessible on the Club Penguin island. In 2014, 2 new rooms were added. The Puffle Park opened behind the Plaza and to the right of the Snow Forts. Then, on September 18, 2014, a new room called the Skatepark was added next to the School. The Ski Hill, Forest, and EPF Command Room got new designs. Then, when the Penguin Cup ended the design for the Stadium that was used during the party, was used as a permanent design. By the end of 2014, 45 rooms were accessible on the Club Penguin island. In 2015, 2 rooms were added and 1 room was lost. In March, the Puffle Wild opened behind the Ski Lodge and the Ski Lodge and Lodge Attic were also given new designs. Then on June 4, the Mall permanently replaced the Stage. By the end of 2015, 46 rooms were accessible on the Club Penguin island. There were 46 accessible rooms on the island. If the 4 rooms on the Migrator are included, then there were 50 accessible rooms. Room Chart Breakdown by Year The following is a chart visualization that breaks down when Club Penguin added, renovated or removed rooms from the game. Press Expand to view. Future Period (4014) Not much is known about the future of Club Penguin Island, however, by the year 4014, Club Penguin Island has been mostly destroyed, as revealed in the Future Party. This happened presumably because of thousands of asteroids crashing down onto the island, due to the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000's attack. The only places that are left on Club Penguin Island in the future are the Town Center, Snow Forts, Dock, and Beach. Some mountains and other areas still appear to exist in the future, however, none of these areas are populated anymore. Penguins from the future traveled back to 2014 during the Future Party and said they enjoyed seeing old things that don't exist anymore, like the Plaza, as revealed in the Club Penguin Times. In the future, the Elite Penguin Force also becomes more advanced and go on missions all over the galaxy, renamed as the Extra-Planetary Federation, with the aid of Gary 3000 and his inventions, the Robos. Their headquarters and training facility is the Space Academy, which is the Lighthouse in the future. Versions of the Island Club Herbert When Herbert P. Bear took over the island on November 15, 2012, which commenced Operation: Blackout, and he removed all unnecessary and turned the sky dark using his Solar Laser, causing a huge background over the island. With no sun, it caused a snowstorm, burying many buildings in snow. Herbert desperately tried to turn the island into his own image. Herbert and his Crab army were the main center of government in Club Herbert. He builds a fortress for himself as his headquarters, sets the Everyday Phoning Facility on fire, and bans parties and free party items. He also presents a play at the Stage, called My Awesome Life - The Herbert Story. During Operation: Blackout, Herbert announced in the Club Herbert Times that the Coins for Change party would be renamed to Coins For Herbert. The next party he announced is The Quiet Party, and the last party he announced is The Polar Bear Party. These parties hit more of Herbert's personality (of him being grouchy and vain). The island became Club Penguin again on December 6 that same year, after Herbert's defeat on November 24. Even though the most well known EPF agents (Gary, Rookie, Jet Pack Guy, Dot and The Director/Aunt Arctic) were captured, PH and Rory weren't. This was either because they are not official agents of the Elite Penguin Force, because they wouldn't really be much of a threat to Herbert or they may have evacuated the island and/or were hiding somewhere Herbert would never expect them to be when this event happened. Marvel Club Penguin Island was a city during these parties, with many city-themed elements. Super Heroes defended the city during these battles, as well as the Elite Penguin Force and Club Penguin Police Department, who governed the island. On June 7, 2012, a Purple Super Hero Meteorite had crashed into the Dock. The damage was minimal, and no one was hurt. No penguin knew the powers the meteor possessed. Gary the Gadget Guy had been reading the energy from the meteor, and said that its power could be very dangerous. In the next week, many penguins received strange super powers from this meteor, and while some chose to use its power for good, others used it for the path of evil. The tables turned when the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 had its powers restored and sought revenge on the Elite Penguin Force. In spite of this, he gathered Super Villains effected by the meteor to assist in his evil plans. Work on a colossal robot began. This robot was Destructobot. On June 1, the damage had been done. Destructobot had been wreaking havoc on the island, and villains gained the upper hand. The Super Hero teams such as The Avengers worked closely with the Club Penguin Police Department, and the Elite Penguin Force, to put a stop to the growing rate of crime on Club Penguin Island. Suddenly, on July 4, Destructobot had fallen, and the meteor's energy had faded away. The parts of Destructobot were then taken into EPF custody. Crystals appear on the island mysteriously in April 2013, giving penguins powers. While some choose to use it for good, others choose use it to cause mass destruction. Its powers restored by the crystals, Ultimate Protobot 10,000, and The Mandarin as his second-in-command, lead an army of robots to destroy the city, as revenge for the defeat of Destructobot on April 25 during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013. Other Super Villains also join him in his quest to take over Club Penguin Island. Their plan is to turn Club Penguin Island into an advanced technological metropolis, inhabited completely by robots. The Elite Penguin Force will be finished, and Protobot would use its technology. Puffles, games, and pizza would be removed. All penguins would be turned into robots (Ironically including the super villains that assisted UP10K). Herbert and Klutzy would be forced to leave (possibly the only good thing that UP10K would do). Super Hero teams such as The Avengers, as well as agencies like the EPF and the Club Penguin Police Department, are called into battle once again to defend the city, and new heroes also appear and offer to help defeat the robot army. Heroes gather at the Hero Carrier to hear orders and come up with battle tactics. Tony Stark (Iron Man)'s home, Stark Tower, is used a hangout and lab area, where scientists work on new Iron Man armor to use in the fight for justice. Meanwhile, Protobot and his minions are building robots in the Villain HQ to cause mass destruction to the island. On May 9, good once again triumphed over evil and peace was restored. Lothal Lothal was the version of the island that appeared at the Star Wars Rebels Takeover, based on the planet in the Outer Rim Territories of the Star Wars universe. It was under the Imperial occupation. Location Club Penguin Island was probably placed somewhere near Antarctica. Some people claim it to be Penguin Island (just off King George's Island). Rockhopper Island is rumored to be Christmas Island, off the coast of Western Australia. This is unlikely as it would take months and months to go to Penguin Island from there, even in a clipper ship such as the Migrator. Factors that point to Penguin Island *Penguin Island has one of the highest penguin populations in the world; hence the massive amount of players registered. *The Iceberg on the Map of Club Penguin Island resembles an iceberg that has been floating off the coast of Penguin Island for years. *In the Tips 'N Tricks section of the Game Manual from Club Penguin: Game Day! – it says: "How does a penguin get from place to place on Penguin Island?" *However, in We Wish You a Merry Walrus, the monitors in Sergei's space ship appear to position the island somewhere near the center of Antarctica. This is despite the fact that the Club Penguin Island is supposed to be relatively small, and surrounded by water. Trivia *Club Penguin Island is rumored to be very small, because of how it shows the island at the beginning in the Club Penguin short Best Seat In The House. Characteristics The Island .]]The Island mostly consists of explored areas, and there is a settlement in the coastal as well as the central parts of the island. In the north of the island, there is a Mountain Range which has lots of mountains. It starts from the Ski Hill and expands till it reaches the Cove Hill. Among the mountains, there is also a Volcano in the range. The island also has rich gems and coin collection as well as buried gold, as lots of them are mined at the Gold Mine. The island has lot of trees, and there is a tree maze located in the Wilderness. A river begins at the Waterfall in the north end of the mountain and flows until it ends in the Frozen Lake. There is also a lake located in the south of the island. The island also had a cave which was inhabited by Herbert P. Bear until he moved to another area. The island also has lots of Underground Tunnels, which were also dug by Herbert P. Bear. Even though this island is cold and covered in snow, the island still is fertile and it could grow crops, like the ones in the Community Garden. Climate ''"How do you find out the weather on top of a mountain? You climate!" - Joke from the Club Penguin Joke Book Club Penguin Island's climate is extremely cold, and it is always covered in snow. As seen in the comic section of the website, the Club Penguin Times does not include weather reports because it is always cold. The only exception was during June 12–16, 2009, when the Adventure Party turned Club Penguin into a tropical island or in October 1–8, 2009, when Sensei said: Stay ready. Look at the mountains, and watch for changes on the wind. On October 2, 2009, it could be seen that the smoke of the Volcano suddenly went to the left because of the wind. During the Halloween Parties, the skies darken, probably due to cloud cover and a Solar Eclipse. During the time, aurora is visible. However, rumored that it was a solar Eclipse, but it does not match up as the longest eclipses last for a few hours. Also, when the skies turned fiery orange, it could be because of desert winds that get caught up in jet streams and get carried over to Club penguin. Inhabitants Several animals inhabit the island, the majority of them being penguins. Other animals include crabs, worms, jellyfish, Seastar, sharks, mullets, grey fish, yellow fish (which conform a large part of the feeding of the penguin population), clams (most notably Giant Clam off the northeast coast), corals, shrimp, squids, an octopus, a lone polar bear, giant squid, a giant puffer fish, and puffles (which have been domesticated and can be adopted as pets, though some different species of wild ones still remain in the wilderness). Flora Due to the extremely cold climate of the area, the flora of the island is limited to pine trees, seaweed, and 'O' Berry bushes. During summer, mostly in Adventure Parties, palm trees, Ferns, bushes, Cacti, fruit trees and a Snowball Eating Plant grew. After the establishment of the Community Garden, various plants like Pizza Plant grew and a tree called the Community Tree was also planted, and by 2012, it reached it is peak size. Natural Disasters The island has experienced various disasters, like storms, blizzards, a flood, an earthquake etc. Surrounding islands Rockhopper Island :See Rockhopper Island. Rockhopper Island is Rockhopper's private island, where he finds rare items to bring back to Club Penguin Island. It's a small island with clean water and fruit trees. It is also the home of red puffles. Three Little Islands According to a map in the HQ and another in the Ship Hold there are three mysterious islands at the left of Club Penguin Island, next to the Mountain. No-one knows what is located there. It could be Swashbuckler Trading Post, Dinosaur Island, or Shipwreck Island, but their distance suggests that it can't have been them. Iceberg :See Iceberg. The Iceberg was mysteriously discovered in March 2006. A small chunk of ice located northeast of Club Penguin Island. It can only be accessed secretly from the Map, EPF Phone and by crashing on Level 3 of the Jet Pack Adventure game. No one is sure where it came from, or how long it had been there, but it is been a popular party destination ever since. The Iceberg is only visited by penguins and puffles. It looks like a small section off the Club Penguin Island. Many penguins think the iceberg is the iceberg which Herbert P. Bear came to Club Penguin on. There are rumors that you can tip the Iceberg, but you cannot tip it. In spite of this, there are still penguins trying to tip it (due to the stamp for drilling with 30 other penguins). It is also the only location in the map that is still a secret place, as the other former secret locations pop up when hovered over. It was revealed during the Prehistoric Party 2013 in January 2013 that the Iceberg was actually a frozen C.megalodon, which explained why the Iceberg had never moved at all and cannot be tipped. If looked closely at the edges of the water, the Iceberg is actually much bigger than it looks like, similar to real icebergs when as much as about 85-90% of an iceberg is submerged underwater. Shipwreck Island This island appeared in the Rockhopper's Quest together with Dinosaur Island and Swashbuckler Trading Post This island has a cave on it, the Hall of The Viking Lords. Many penguins believed that there is a volcano, but this has been proved false. This island got it is name because the number of wrecked remains of ships were found here. Dinosaur Island Dinosaur Island is an island far from Club Penguin Island. This island appeared in Rockhopper's Quest together with Shipwreck Island and Swashbuckler Trading Post. It is the home of a legendary Red Gem. There is some volcanic activity on this island, as well as water, trees, and dinosaur bones. It is unknown if any penguins lived on this island, but there have been dinosaurs on this island even after they became extinct, making it a very special island. Gallery Maps ClubPenguinMap.png|June 2011-July 2013 Map July 11 2013.png|July 2013-September 2013 Map September 12 2013.png|September 2013-January 2014 Mapupdatedjan2014.png|January 2014-February 2014 MapFeb2014.png|February 2014-May 2014 Map 2014 May 1.png|May 2014-October 2014 Mapoct4.png|2014-March 2015 Map March 2015.png|March 2015-June 2015 Map June 2015.png|June 2015 – September 2015 Club Penguin Island during Case of the Missing Puffles.png|During Case of the Missing Puffles Prehistoric map 2013 plain.png|During prehistoric times (2013) Prehistoric map 2014 plain.png|During prehistoric times (2014) Prehistoric map 2016 plain.png|During prehistoric times (2016) Future map plain.png|In the future Category:Islands Category:Places